Wiseman
is a mysterious bed-ridden (in earlier appearances) figure whom the Phantoms answer to as they take no course of action without his permission. Thus, the Chief Phantoms Medusa and Phoenix must meet with the Wiseman to discuss their plans, seeking his approval. The Phantoms' ultimate goal is to gather enough numbers, by inducing despair in Gates and releasing their Phantoms, so the Wiseman can perform the Sabbath once more. Beyond that, nothing else is known about him. He could presumably be a mage, and he may or may not be a Phantom himself. His relationship with the equally mysterious White Wizard has yet to be revealed. History After being mentioned in the first few episodes, Wiseman's silhouette is seen in episode 8, when Phoenix, infuriated after Wizard destroyed four Phantoms and foiled their respective plots concerning their targeted Gates, requested to deal with Wizard personally. Having been refused by Medusa, Wiseman granted his request. Understanding that the latest targeted Gate Hiroki was a child, Wiseman also gave Phoenix the notion to attack the boy's mother Mikiko. In Movie War Ultimatum, Wiseman sends Phoenix and Medusa to protect the Akumaizer, where Wiseman is very pleased of their plan to create despair with a machine. However, the plan was soon failed by the combined efforts of Kamen Riders Wizard and Fourze. Wiseman later appeared in episode 14 where he morphed into a Phantom-like being able to create Magic Stones from his body. He left his lair behind mysteriously, without taking his new blue magic stone along. Later, Koyomi arrived having followed the Black Cerberus which belonged to the White Wizard, which she take Wiseman's newly created magic stone. He returned to his lair at the end of the next episode, where he discovered that the stone was missing, delighting in the turn of events likely knowing where it was going to be used. When Koyomi tried leading Haruto back to where she found the stone, Wiseman had set up a spell so they could not find his headquarters. In episode 17, Wiseman sent Manticore Phantom to keep an eye on a youth named Kosuke Nitoh. Later, Kosuke revealed to be Kamen Rider Beast. In episode 20, he told Phoenix not to interfere with Medusa and the other Phantoms. Behind the scenes Portrayal Wiseman is voiced by . The suit actor of his Phantom-esqe form has not been identified. Notes *Wiseman's Phantom form is a white body with purple accents, including a purple sphere on his chest, is reminiscent of Kamen Rider Psyga, a villainous Kamen Rider who originally appeared in Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost, as well as the Dragonball villain Frieza's fourth form as both of them are villainous masterminds. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 8, A New Magic Stone *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 14, The Film Director Came Back *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 15, After the Last Scene is... *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 17, Another Magician *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 18, The Magic of Food *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 20, Learning the Truth *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 23, The Decisive Match External links *TV Asahi's page on Wiseman Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Villains Category:Leader Category:Phantoms Category:Kaijin